Finally!
by caithzadz
Summary: Something that everyone has been waiting for happened after the DT episode, Thunder Storm. DustinMarah.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Rangers

**This takes place during the Thunder Storm episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder.**

Marah is walking around the Race Track, watching some competitors prepare for their tournaments. Kapri had left her to look for cute guys. Her sister had invited Marah to come along but the brunette refused. She doesn't want to look for cute guys other than Dustin. Even though she and Dustin had worked things out after her Uncle was defeated, neither of them had mentioned the spark they both felt during the whole Beevil thing. That is, if Dustin had felt any spark. Marah knew she did but is unsure about Dustin.

"Hey…" a competitor said, as she walked past.

Marah ignored him and continued on her way. As she turned a corner, she saw the object of her affection talking to the blonde she saw earlier. And she is flirting with him! What's more is that Dustin is flirting back!

The ex-space ninja felt her heart ache with jealousy. How dare that girl flirt with HER Dustin! Doesn't she know…- Well… She doesn't know but still!

Marah threw her hands up in frustration, turned around and walked away. She returned to Blake's tent where the others are and sat down on a chair, her hands under her chin. Tori, noticing her sad look, came over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Marah. Why the long face?"

The ninja-in-training sighed and straightened up. "It's the guy wearing yellow."

Tori understood. She knows about Marah's feelings for Dustin. "What did he do now?"

"Flirting with a blonde."

"Bummer."

"I know."

The ex-Blue Ranger placed a hand on Marah's shoulder. "I think you should tell him. It's better he knows than not have a clue at all. Come on Marah. I'll be with you in case you need back-up. And so will Kapri. The sooner you tell him, the better it would be for the two of you."

"But when should I tell him?"

"I would suggest now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

Tori turned to the others. "Hey guys, Marah and I are going out for a walk. Do you guys mind?"

"No," Hunter said.

"Not at all," Shane added. "You guys go."

"Just be careful." Blake winked at Tori as he said this.

"And no boys Marah," Cam added.

"Too late cuz. Kapri already went to look for cute guys," Marah told him, smiling.

"What? Great. What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Whoa! Strict cousin!" Conner said, teasingly.

Ethan and the others laughed at this.

"Do you mind if I go with you guys?" Kira asked.

Tori looked at Marah for approval. The brunette nodded. "Sure, you can come."

As the girls exited the tent, they heard Cam say, "I better send those two to an All-Girl's Ninja Academy. But, since there aren't any, I have to chase boys away with a stick. Maybe I should build one someday."

The three giggled madly.

"Wow, Cam is really protective with you guys," Kira said.

"I know. Especially with the 'No Boys' rule. How am I supposed to tell Dustin how I feel if cousin is like the overprotective big brother I never had. It's so ann-"

"Wait," Kira interrupted. "You like Dustin?"

Marah realized what she just said.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone. But tell me where the two of you are really going."

Tori explained everything to the current Yellow Ranger. When she finished, Kira nod her head. "Interesting," she said. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks," Marah said in relief. "But do you guys really think that it's okay with Cam if Dustin and I get together?"

Tori placed her hand on Marah's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll approve. He's probably talking about boys he doesn't know. He knows Dustin so I'm sure it's fine."

_**marahdustinmarahdustinmarahdustin **_

Meanwhile, Dustin is trying to escape the clutches of a desperate babbling student-reporter.

"And only last year, I won the Student-Reporter for the year award. That was totally expected since I am the best around. I mean, I'm like-"

"Um… Cassidy? I don't mean to be rude but I really have to go. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all," Cassidy chirped. "But you said you'll introduce me to Blake Bradley. If I get an exclusive interview with him, it will totally boost up my career."

The blonde leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Promise me you'll ask him?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Um… Sure."

Cassidy giggled and walked away.

_**marahdustinmarahdustinmarahdustinmarahdustin**_

Marah saw the whole thing. She saw Cassidy kiss Dustin. It was only a small peck on the cheek but that counts as something that would break Marah's heart.

The broken-hearted girl turned on her heels and ran off, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"Marah!" Tori and Kira called.

But Marah is already gone with the crowd. Hearing the call, Dustin saw the two girls and rushed up to them.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Marah?" he asked, worriedly.

Tori narrowed her eyes at him. "What's wrong with Marah? You!"

Dustin looked puzzlingly at her. "Me?"

"Yes you! Dustin, I know about your feeling for Marah and I wish I could tell you about her feelings. But I can't. Dust, don't you think it's time to tell her what's in there for a long time now? You're both suffering. Just end it. Please."

"Dustin," Kira said. "I may not be an expert in all this lovey-dovey stuff but I think you should follow Marah. Tell her what you feel."

Dustin looked at the ground, not sure of what to do. Making his decision, he looked up and nodded.

"Alright. Which way did she go?"

"There." They pointed at the direction where Marah ran to.

"Thanks."

When he left, Kira turned to Tori. "Do you really think they'll get together by the end of the day?"

Tori nodded. "I know they will. Those two have been keeping their feelings hidden too long. It's time the truth comes out."

_**marahdustinmarahdustinmarahdustin **_

Dustin ran. He looked from left to right, hoping to catch a glimpse of the brunette. Once he thought he found her but it's someone else with the same hairstyle as Marah's. He stopped when he saw a familiar blonde, talking to an unknown boy.

"Kapri," he called.

"Hey Dust. What's up?"

"You seen Marah?" he asked.

"Yeah. She ran past me just now. I tried calling her but I don't think she heard me."

"Which way did she go?"

Kapri pointed north. Dustin thanked her and ran off.

_**marahdustinmarahdustinmarahdustin**_

Marah sat cross-legged on the grass under a tree, far away from the track. Tears continuously flowed from her eyes and she wiped them away. She covered her face with her hands and breathed deeply.

"Problem?"

Marah looked up and saw the guy who said 'Hey' to her earlier. "Nothing," she replied. She stood up quickly and is about to pass him when he grabbed her arm.

"Hey… We just got acquainted. Why the hurry?" he asked.

"You're a stranger. I don't talk to strangers."

"Ever considered being friends with a stranger? I'm Brian by the way. You?"

"I'm-"

"Marah!"

The brunette turned to see Dustin running towards them.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said, breathlessly. "I need to talk to you."

"Look Dude, I'm talking to her," Brian said, annoyed. "So? Your name's Marah? Cool name. Maybe we can go out sometime."

Dustin's jaw dropped.

"That's really flattering Brian," Marah said, uncomfortably. "But I can't because-"

"She has a boyfriend," came out of Dustin's mouth before he can stop himself.

It's Marah's jaw that dropped this time. However, Brian grinned. "Really?" he said. "Well sorry 'bout that then. I guess I'll leave you two alone now."

In passing Dustin, he whispered, "Dude, you're lucky. She's cute."

When he disappeared from their sight, Marah started to follow him but Dustin grabbed her arm.

"Okay! What is it with boys grabbing a girl's arm?!" she said, angrily. She yanked herself free from his grasp. "Leave me alone!"

Marah turned her back on him and crossed her arms. Dustin looked at her back. He watched her beautiful brown locks being blown by the wind. He watched her turn her head and seeing him still there, turned away.

"Marah, tell me what's wrong."

"Why would I? What do you care?"

Ouch.

"I'm your friend."

Marah turned around quickly, her eyes full of anger. "Friend? That's the problem Dustin! You're my friend! I'm your friend. That's it! Nothing more! Why can't you just see me as more than a friend?!"

Tears are beginning to fill her eyes again. Her shoulders shook. She placed her hands on her face and cried.

Dustin rushed up to her and gathered the young girl in his arms. He kissed her fore-head lightly. He raised her head with his thumb and looked at her straight in her beautiful brown eyes. (A/N: Marah has brown eyes, right? If not, tell me. I'll repair that.)

"Marah, there's something you should know," he whispered. "I do think of you as more than a friend. Marah, I love you. I fell in love with you when I first saw you in your human form. That's when everything began to feel different. Whenever I see you, my heart would skip a beat. Back when you were still evil, I tried to tell myself that you're my enemy. But nothing seems to change. After we worked things out when you became good, my feelings for you grew. I know that it's you all along Marah."

"Dustin, I love you too."

Slowly, Dustin leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Marah, unconsciously, wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away, Dustin grinned.

"I didn't lie to Brian. You do have a boyfriend. Me!"

_**marahdustinmarahdustinmarahdustin**_

When the new couple went back to their friend's tent, holding hands and both flustered, Cam gave them a suspicious look. His eyes wandered to their entwined hands. Following his gaze, the others gave each other high-fives.

"All right! I win! Hunter, you owe me twenty bucks," Shane said, holding out his hand. "I told you they'd get together by this week."

"You guys made bets on them?" Tori asked, obviously disgusted at their behavior.

"Come on Tor, you know us," Shane said, as Hunter reluctantly placed a bill on his hand.

Cam cleared his throat. "Dustin , you do know that Marah is MY cousin. Did it not occur to you that-"

"OH MY GOD! MARAH!" Kapri squealed, running to her sister and giving her a big hug. "Finally! You two are together." To Dustin, she said, "You better take care of my sister Brooks or else."

Dustin raised his hands in surrender.

"Hello! I'm this girl's cousin. Shouldn't you be asking me something?" Cam asked Dustin, interrupting the two girls' giggling moment.

"Um… Like what dude?" Dustin asked, not knowing what Cam meant.

"Like asking me if you're allowed to date her?"

"Oh, right. So, can I?"

Cam looked at him, frowning. Then bending his head, laughed. "Of course you can. I trust you Dustin. You can date her."

Marah squealed in delight. She rushed up to the ex-Green Samurai and gave him a bear-tight hug, thanking him again and again.

"All right, cousin. You can let go now," Cam said, patting her on the head.

Marah giggled and released him. She walked back to Dustin's side and entwined her fingers with his. "I'm glad everything worked out," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered back.

He faced her and kissed her in front of everyone. And I mean EVERYONE!

Ignoring the catcalls, Marah wrapped her arms around him. When they pulled away, they both whispered, "I love you."

**I hope it's not too corny. I really love this couple. Please Review.**


End file.
